A known arrangement in the small-sized vehicle includes an oil control valve disposed rearwardly of a cylinder that stands upright in a condition of being mounted on the vehicle or a cylinder head (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2000-205038 and 2005-330857).